


Injuries So Rarely Seen

by chlare



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Character Study, Extended Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlare/pseuds/chlare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have been going through Sam and Steve's heads in that first meeting in Captain America: The Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injuries So Rarely Seen

He doesn't know this man from Adam, and while he recognizes a fellow veteran when he sees one, he doesn't exactly expect Sam to continue the conversation. Sam seems like a nice, humorous guy. Usually, it's best to cut the chitchat short once people figure out that he's Captain America...

Sam catches him off-guard with the bed question though. Like Sam recognizes that not everything is right with Steve. 

It's strange. 

He's surrounded by people every day, but not one of them has asked if he's alright. They don't ask if he's adjusting okay any more. Maybe they think they shouldn't nag, or that he'll tell them when he's ready. Maybe they think they'll embarrass him by talking about it. Maybe they think he'll get defensive, clam up. 

But he kinda wishes they'd just ask.

So it's also kind of a relief to talk with Sam. Sam's on the outside; he's not an Avenger, he's not SHIELD. Steve doesn't mind letting the conversation run on after he realizes that.

 

\- - - - - 

 

The guy has lapped him how many times? He is ridiculous! 

And here's Sam, talking to Captain America about using rocks as pillows. But it's pretty clear that this man is one of those walking wounded that Sam deals with everyday. He knows how to spot them by now.

While, yeah, it's cool that he's talking to Captain fucking America, he keeps at it, because doesn't like letting people who are hurting go without reaching out. Sam's been there. He's been the last man standing and it is fucking rough. He'd much rather look like an idiot in front of a national treasure than let Cap go on thinking there's nobody there for him. Why the guy wouldn't have the best support system in the world, Sam has no idea, but maybe it's tough to trust the people who pulled you into a world you can't begin to recognize.

Sam doesn't mind putting himself out there. It's what he does now. It's the best way to show people you give a damn, he's found. You can't always expect those who are the most injured to be able to simply stand up and go grab the help they need.


End file.
